


Reminiscing On Christmas Eve

by allisonsargent



Category: Football RPF
Genre: <3, FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS AMORESSSS, M/M, Merry Christmas, also hoping this doesn't suck, also seriker are in love with hot cocoa, iker is the supportive boyfriend who watches sergio freak out over christmas decorations, this is a gift, um basically sergio is a perfectionist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iker?" Sergio whispered.</p><p>"Si?"</p><p>"You're going to stay with me for Christmas?"</p><p>"No," said Iker quietly, "I'm going to stay with you for Christmas, and every day after that." </p><p>Iker intended to keep that promise, and Sergio looked forward to spending every day with Iker; especially Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/gifts).



> Para Florgi! Merry Christmas, I hope you had the most wonderful day today with your family! Feliz navidad, and happy early New Year! As usual, this is a few hours overdue, but I hope you like it just as much as I liked writing it!

“Iker, where did you put the lights?” called Sergio, as the Sevillian pawed through boxes of Christmas decor, searching for the string of lights the couple had bought last year.

Iker, who Sergio had stationed in the kitchen — to make hot cocoa, of course — half opened the door, and popped his head out, “Las luces? No lo se, nene.”

Sergio sighed in half frustration, and half exhaustion. He’d always been one to take holidays very seriously, just as mama had always told him to. He went to church on Easter, never missed La Misa del Gallo, and always put up the Christmas decorations a day before Christnas.

Call it tradition, or maybe it’s old fashion, but it’s what Sergio stuck to.

However, what this meant for Iker was that for the next 24 hours, his stress levels hit an all time high. Whether that was because of Sergio’s flamenco singing — more like wailing, if you asked Iker — his constant screams of frustration, or because Iker ate way too much chocolate, nobody would know.

“Iker, I need to put the lights onto the tree.” whined the Andalusian from the living room, where he was sitting criss-crossed on the floor, dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater, and a reindeer antler headband.

If you asked Sergio why exactly he was dressed in such a Christmas manner, he’d tell you that the only other way to get into the Christmas spirit besides decorating, was dressing festively.

Iker ignored Sergio for the moment. Instead of responding, he took a wooden spoon, and continued to mix the hot, chocolatey beverage that was heating up in the pot on the stove. Iker always insisted that a Christmas without hot chocolate was not a Christmas at all; Sergio agreed. And unfortunately, since Iker hadn’t been born with a knack for decorating as his boyfriend had been, Sergio gave him the job of making the hot chocolate.

Iker didn’t mind; chocolate had always been his closest friend, in his mind. Chocolate was loyal and delicious, and even if it isn’t good for Iker health-wise, he always tried to have a piece a day. As long as the club physician didn't find out, he figured that it'd be fine. 

Once the hot chocolate had been heated to a point that it was warm enough to fulfill Iker’s standards, he turned off the stove. He took two mugs from overhead — a penguin mug for the one and only Sergio Ramos, and a Santa Claus cup for Iker — and poured the warm beverage into the cups. He placed the ceramic mugs onto a tray — but not before taking out some crackers, of course — and pushed open the door, bringing the tray to where Sergio was sitting.

He placed the tray onto the coffee table cautiously, then kneeled beside Sergio. Iker gently laid his hands on Sergio’s shoulders, offering the Andalusian a tender look of affection, “Sese, amor, calm down. I’ll help you find the lights.”

Sergio frustratingly raked his hands through his hair, letting a rough sigh pass his lips. Awaking Sergio’s temper was an easy feat, on the grand scale of things. And around this year, the young Andalusian constantly strove for perfection; he needed the best gifts for the people he loved most, and the decorations had to be right up to par, and the hot chocolate that Iker supplied him with had to be absolutely delicious.

It was frustrating for the both of them, honestly. It was as if around this time of the year, Sergio became the perfectionist instead of Iker.

“You will?” asked Sergio, his eyes following Iker’s every movement. The goalkeeper passed Sergio his mug of chocolate, and placed a few crackers onto a napkin.

“Of course, nene,” Iker playfully ruffled Sergio’s hair, “You’d kill me if I didn’t anyway, right?”

“I wouldn’t kill you,” Sergio grins, as he cautiously leaned forward, pressing his lips against Iker’s. “There’re _alternate_ punishments I could think of.” He mumbled against the goalkeepers lips, as Sergio pressed a light, teasing kiss to Iker’s lips — then he backed away.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Sergio poked Iker’s cheek, “Can’t tell you that! You’ll find out what they are if you don’t help,” He sipped some hot chocolate, “But, I’m forcing you to help me, so..”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Iker rolled his eyes in a playful manner, placing both of their hot chocolate mugs onto the small ottoman. The goalkeeper slid over to where Sergio had — messily, if Iker might add — placed all the boxes that were labeled in practically illegible handwriting ' **christmas decorations** '. "Okay, Sese, you look in that box over there --" Iker pointed to the box that was halfway across the room, out of Iker's reach, "And I'll look in this one." 

Sergio gave Iker a little salute, as if he was saluting a captain, and in many ways, he was, "Aye, aye, capi!"

As Iker rifled through all the scattered decorations in the boxes, the Spaniard actually  _smiled_. It may or may not have taken a task of looking through Christmas decorations for Iker to be put into the festive spirit, but nevertheless, he was. He sifted through plenty of ribbons, garlands, gingerbread scented candles, and glass ornaments before deciphering that the box he was looking in didn't have the lights that Sese was looking for. So, with that conclusion being confirmed, he moved to the light box, not looking at what was labeled on it. When he opened the box, he didn't find any of the lights, but didn't see any Christmas decorations, either. Instead, Iker found a box chock full of picture frames, containing precious pictures of Iker and Sergio -- some from when they were a couple, some from when they were merely friends that harbored strong and dangerous feelings for each other. 

Iker picked up the first picture frame, a pleased little sound coming from his throat when he saw the picture that the frame held in it. It displayed Iker and Sergio during a post 2010 World Cup party. They were nestled up on a couch, Sergio's head nestled on Iker's shoulder, and Iker's head rested on Sergio's. As far as they remembered, Xabi had decided to be a cheeky little bastard and snap this picture of the two after they had knocked out on the couch after having a few too many glasses of Xavi's infamous sangria. "Oye, Sese! Come over here, look at this." 

Sergio stood up quickly, and scuttled over to where Iker was kneeling on the cherry wood floor of their apartment, kneeling beside his boyfriend. "What? Did you find the lights yet? Because --" Sergio gasped, taking the picture from Iker's hands, "We weren't even dating then, right? Look how in love we were! Hell, and you told me that you didn't have feelings for me until a few years after that. Mentiroso!" 

Iker grinned, pecking Sergio on the cheek, plucking the frame from his deeply tanned and scarred hands, "Hey, I think we should put these around the apartment, don't you think, nene?" 

Sergio nodded his head vigorously, in a manner that could be compared to a puppy, "Yes! Let's do that. I can do that. You search for the lights, yeah?" 

"Mhm," Iker hummed, as he took out other picture frames, recounting each encounter in his head quietly. He saw several other pictures from the WC of four years ago, he saw pictures from photo booths that Sergio had practically begged Iker to take as momentos each time they were in a different city for a match, and Iker saw many pictures of him and Sergio being --  _well,_ Sergio and Iker, since they were the only two who knew how. 

Sergio snatched the box of frames from Iker's laps, "You're getting distracted, capi," And just like that, Sergio's attitude flipped like a switch, and he went from being lighthearted and cheerful back to being irritated at the fact that the Christmas decorations still weren't hung up by now, "Vamos." 

Iker grumbled an almost inaudible 'okay, okay, geez', and continued to look through boxes, searching for the lights that Sergio had been whining about. It was quiet for the next few minutes, as each Spaniard focused on their task at hand. Iker was getting tired of looking through the dozens of boxes Sese had brought down from the attic, and the goalie was seconds away from suggesting that they just buy more lights at the store, until -- " _Aha_!" exclaimed Iker, as he held up the box that had been filled to the brim with the practically _brand new_ lights that the two had bought for Christmas the previous year, "I knew it! I told you I'd find them! I am the ultimate, I am Iker Casillas, the great finder of Christmas lights!" 

Sergio had rolled his eyes in a playful sort of manner, taking tips from Iker and his already mastered art of rolling eyes, "What would I ever do without you, Iker Casillas?" Sergio turned away from Iker for only the fraction of a second, to place the last frame in the box onto the coffee table in the middle of the living room. It was a picture from Christmas of last year, where the two had hosted an ugly sweater Christmas party at their cozy little apartment. Of course, Iker had been unwillingly forced -- okay, maybe Iker enjoyed it a little bit, but he'd never tell Sergio that -- into wearing an ugly sweater, and a pair of antler ears that were practically identical to the ones Sergio was wearing at the moment. They'd dressed up as a couple, both wearing sweaters and antler ears, and after Sergio had taken selfies with the whole crew, he'd saved Iker for last. In this picture, Sergio had caught Iker when the goalie had least expected it, holding his camera up and kissing the older Spaniard with as much enthusiasm as Sergio could exert -- which was a lot, for the record, Iker knew that first hand. Every player on the team had seen the picture, and for a few months, it was a running joke around the team. Sergio had, of course, framed the picture, but it had somehow ended up in that box, only for the two to find a year to the date. 

"Are you really going to put that picture up?" Iker asks, as he stands up from where he was sitting on the floor, bundles of lights in his arms. Sergio had neatly hung the ornaments and such around the tree, so the lights were actually the only thing that the tree needed to be finished. 

"Of course, it's iconic," grins Sergio, "It's the epitome of our relationship." 

"A picture?" 

"Yes, Iker, don't act so surprised." Sergio waddles over to Iker, and takes one half of the lights, deciding that the tree decorating will go by much faster if he helps Iker. 

The two hummed Christmas tunes to each other as each took turns wrapping the lights around the 7 ft pine tree the pair had decided to invest their money in. Iker held the lights while Sergio wrapped, and then Iker wrapped and Sergio held; they alternated like that, until the tree was nearly covered with almost 400 mini lights. They illuminated the green tree, and the beautiful iced white lights complimented the white and blue ornaments beautifully. "I have to admit," Iker said, as he stood with Sergio in front of the tree, examining their work, "We did a good job this year." 

Sergio snorted, gently pushing Iker in the side, " _W_ _e_? Oh no, papacito, this was all me. I did majority of all this," He gestures vivaciously to the tree, "You only get credit for the lights, capi." 

Iker kissed the corner of Sergio's lips, "Lies," says Iker, "I also calmed you down each and every time you where about to have a hissy fit because you thought you lost another ornament. I deserve some credit." 

"Fair enough," Sergio took Iker's hand, and led him the couch. Iker sat down first, and Sergio fell on top of the goalie lazily, "I'm tired, capi." 

"You've been up since 6 am.. That's understandable." 

"I had to make our apartment festive! Someone had to do it." 

Iker softly stroked Sergio's hair, watching as the Spaniard defender stared up at him with wide, beautiful brown orbs. His gaze was curious, and Sergio's eyes dragged over every inch of Iker's face, suddenly making the goalie feel self-conscious --  _ha_ , Iker Casillas, captain of both Spain and Real Madrid felt self conscious. It was laughable, but true. Every time Iker was around Sergio in tiny, intimate moments like this that they wouldn't remember in a year, Iker suddenly felt the weight of the world fall upon his shoulders; Sergio would stare at him with stars in his eyes, as if he  _admired_ Iker, and then he suddenly worried that maybe that admiration would fade, the love would disappear. Iker didn't want Sergio to go, ever; he wanted Sergio to stay in his life, he wanted to lay on the couch with Sergio without a worry in the entire world, but he just wanted Sergio beside him, "Que estas pensando?" 

"Christmas, you, Christmas, spending Christmas with you," smiles Sergio, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Iker's lips. He took a blanket from above the couch, draping it over both himself and Iker. He nestled his head on Iker's stomach, as if the Spaniard goalie were the comfiest pillow Sergio could imagine. Iker pressed Sergio close to him, leaning down to press a kiss into Sergio's hair. They stayed like that for a while, resting on the couch in front of the most beautiful Christmas tree to ever grace the apartment; nothing in the apartment was stirring, not even Sergio and his babbling mouth. 

"Iker?" Sergio whispered.

"Si?"

"You're going to stay with me for Christmas?"

"No," said Iker quietly, "I'm going to stay with you for Christmas, and every day after that." 

Iker intended to keep that promise, and Sergio looked forward to spending every day with Iker; especially Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz navidad, everybody! I hope you all had an awesome day? Anyway, this is some little Seriker to hold you guys down over Christmas break. I should've made it longer, and I feel that this could've been way more organized, but this is what I got!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and as usual, I take requests at nikeneymar.tumblr.com/ask!


End file.
